I'm Coming Home
by castellations
Summary: Susan always loved a good party. But the day her family died, her whole world fell to pieces. Kind of a crossover between OUAT and CON. Because my OC is from the EF. YEAH. *UNDER REVISION*
1. News

Susan Pevensie stepped down her front porch steps so quickly that she almost tripped over her own high-heeled feet. She regained her balance and made her way down the sidewalk.

_I mustn't be late_, she told herself. _I mustn't be late_.

She was so preoccupied with getting to Darlene Shalhold's party that she accidentally bumped into Colin, the eight-year-old paperboy.

"Hello, Miss Pevensie!" Colin greeted, tipping his hat in salute.

Susan merely nodded her head, irritated. "Hello, Colin."

"Say, do you want a paper? I've got loads here," he hinted hopefully.

Susan shook her head. "No, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend."

"Why aren't you taking a cab, then?"

"It's just down the street."

"Oh." He looked at the paper in his hand. "Are you sure you don't want one?" he asked.

"Positive. Good day," she said, and promptly walked past him.

Colin simply shrugged. "Suit yourself." He unrolled the paper and began to read it.

Susan had only gotten about eight feet when Colin shouted, "Say, ain't your last name 'Pevensie'?"

She sighed and practically speed-walked to him. "Yes. Why?"

He handed her the paper, which she promptly took. "You've been screwed over today, ma'am. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He walked away.

_TRAIN EXPLODES AT LONDON RAILWAY  
NINE KILLED; SEVERAL OTHERS INJURED_

_At 3:30 on Friday, September 24, Train 23b came into the Finchley London Train Station. The train, unfortunately, was running faster than usual, and upon turning into the station, exploded due to engine failure and broken brakes. The explosion killed Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Helen, and George Pevensie, Eustace Scrubb, Jillian Pole, Polly Plummer, and Digory Kirk._

Susan stared at the article in shock and disbelief. It couldn't be. Her family was...dead?

A single tear rolled down Susan's cheek and hit the newspaper that she held in her shaking hands. She shut her eyes tightly, crying silently. She shook with sobs as she realized the horrible, sad truth. Her family, her entire family, was dead.

She was alone.

All alone.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy...everyone. Why? Why her?

Why did she have to suffer?

Memories of their childhood together suddenly flooded her mind. She remembered it, plain as day.

The..the wardrobe...and...and the Beavers, and snow...and...and a witch? A White Witch, Susan remembered.

It had seemed so real. It had all seemed so real. Narnia.

Susan shook her head sadly and walked back to her home, trudging regretfully up the steps. SHe wished that they'd never set foot in that stupid wardrobe. Then they wouldn't have played that stupid game...and they wouldn't believe that Narnia was real.

She'd still have her family.

She wished whole-heartedly that she could take it all back. The rejected invitations, the comments she'd made.

She collapsed onto the sofa and closed her eyes. When she did this, the memories grew stronger.

_He's a beaver, he should be saying **anything**!_

_She thinks she's found a magical land...in the upstairs wardrobe._

_I think we did._

_Stop it!_

_Why didn't **I **see him?_

_I can't believe that you still believe in that stupid place. It's fiction._

Susan sat up, startled. She hadn't given that particular memory much thought.

It had happened yesterday...

_Susan was putting on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it up to see Edmund._

_"Would you like to come and talk about Narnia at the Professor's house?" he asked._

_Susan frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that you still believe in that stupid place. It's fiction."_

_Edmund stared at her defiantly. "I can't believe that **you **don't remember!"_

_"Remember **what**? There's nothing to **remember**!"_

_"Shut up. Are you coming or not?" he growled._

_"No, I am not. It's a waste of my time, and yours, too. I should have thought that **you**, Edmund, out of all of us, would have discouraged this nonsense back when we were children."_

_"I already made that mistake once. I don't fancy making it again."_

_Susan rolled her eyes and made to shut the door in his face. Edmund held the door open with his hand._

_"I'll prove it to you. Just you wait and see."_

_"Go right ahead. Play your silly games, but leave me out of it."_

_Edmund let go of the door, and Susan slammed it shut._

How she regretted that day.

She laid back down again and kicked off her heels. She tried to get some rest, but the voices in her head became louder.

_Impossible!_

_Oh, shut up._

_What horn?_

_Why wouldn't he stop?_

_We never would have worked, anyway._

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. How on Earth...

Another, much more powerful memory hit her.

_To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle._

She sat up again. She...

She remembered.

The wardrobe...Aslan, Narnia, Jadis...Mr. Tumnus...the Beavers...

Susan broke down in tears as she buried her face in a pillow. She realized that she never should have turned her back on her family. They'd been trying to help her. All this time...

All this time, they'd been telling the truth. At least they hadn't died for nothing. Kind of.

Susan sighed and got up off of the sofa. She undressed and slipped into her everyday clothes.

"I need a drink," she muttered.

She cleaned up and walked out the door.

**Don't know when I'm gonna update this...oh well! :D**


	2. Joseph

Susan hailed a cab and stepped in.

"Where would you like to go, miss?" the driver asked.

"Bar," Susan replied, staring out the window.

"Alrighty then."

It only took them five minutes to get to the downtown bar.

"Thanks," Susan mumbled as she stepped out of the cab.

"Tip?" the cab driver asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

Susan sighed, and pulled $10 out of her purse. "Here," she said, handing him the money.

She turned around and walked into the bar.  
A blast of cool air hit her as she pulled the big, brass handles on the wooden door.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

A somewhat large group of people was standing close to the entrance, shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Susan, now more curious than ever, impatiently pushed her way through the crowd of people.

A tall, lanky boy (at least, Susan assumed it to be a boy; the fellow hardly looked older than 22.) with dirty-blond hair was trying to block punches from another, seemingly much older man. The boy, obviously, was failing miserably; his nose was bleeding, and he looked as though he was about to faint.

Susan stepped in and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough?!"

The older man stopped and turned his attention to Susan. "It's none of your business, little lady. Now step aside before I ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"Why are you hitting him?"

"He bumped into me, miss."

"Not on purpose." Susan turned and saw than the blonde boy was seated on a stool, wiping his bloody nose with a napkin. He had an American accent, Susan noticed.

"I don't care," the older man growled. "You bumped into me, and you're gonna pay."

"Shut up!" Susan brought her hand sharply across his face, causing him to stagger backwards slightly. "Get out. If you're gonna beat him up, then you have no business being here."

"She's right," the bartender said. "Get out of my bar."

"Hmph!" The man angrily stormed out.

Susan, wearing a look of intense superiority as she watched him leave, swiveled around and took a seat next to the blonde boy.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name?"

"Joseph," he said, offering her his hand. "And yours?"

"Susan." She took his hand and shook it.

"Susan? I heard of someone named Susan once." He smiled.

"Really, it's not that uncommon."

"Oh, but this Susan was special. I probably shouldn't tell you about it. Say, why'd you come here? To the bar, I mean."

Susan shrugged. "I don't really know, actually. I haven't had a drink in a while."

Joseph stared hard at her for a minute before saying, "Listen. I have a talent—a superpower, if you will—that tells me when people are lying. Really, I know it sounds crazy—"

"You haven't seen my kind of crazy," Susan chuckled.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Yeah. It involves a lion, a witch, and a wardrobe."

"Ah. Well, I suppose I should tell you my story. Well, when I was about fourteen, my father, the king of the Enchanted Forest, was assassinated. I ran away after the funeral. I stowed away on a ship headed for Narnia, a land across the Calermine Sea. When I arrived, unfortunately, the soldiers caught me, and I was taken to see the Kings and Queens of Narnia. I've only ever met Queen Lucy the Valiant, High King Peter the Magnificent, and King Edmund the Just. Apparently, Queen Susan the Gentle was out hunting. Well, anyways, I was taken to the royals, and they all agreed to let me go. I had to make my way in that world, and eventually I found a wardrobe which lead to this world. I, obviously, went through it, and now here I am. What's your story?"

Susan's head was reeling from all this information. He was from the Enchanted Forest? The Enchanted Forest, she remembered, had been a long-term ally of Narnia's, and it _had _lain just across the Calermine Sea, slightly to the west.

"Wait. You met my siblings? They never told me about any of this."

Joseph's eyes lit up with wonder. "By Aslan! _You_'_re _Queen Susan the Gentle?"

"Yes."

"If you're lying to me—"he warned, but Susan cut him off.

"I'm not. I promise you." She crossed her fingers and placed them over her heart, a Narnian gesture meant to let someone know that you were being sincere, or not lying to them.

Joseph's eyes widened (as he recognized the gesture) and copied Susan. He took her hand gently.

Susan let him.

She told him all about how they'd come through the wardrobe, and the White Witch. She even told him about the train crash.

But their time together came to an end sooner that expected.

"Bar's closed, folks. I only let you stay because she chased that guy out." The bartender pointed to the door. "Door's that way."

Joseph nodded. "All right, Jeff. We get it. I'll see ou tomorrow," he said to Susan, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his coat and running out of the bar.

Susan stared after him, both astonished and pleased at time same time. She was jarred to her senses when Jeff said, "I think this is for you."

"Hm?" Jeff handed her a piece of paper. "Thank you." She grabbed her purse and left.

Outside, she examined the paper. Smiling, she stuffed the note in her coat pocket and hurried home, where she promptly collapsed onto the sofa.

_Meet me at the docks tomorrow at 1:00 P.M. Bring lunch, maybe? Also, wear something simple. Something you wouldn't mind getting wet, preferably. See you._

\- -_Joseph_

_P.S. Joseph isn't my real name. It's William. Will for short, though. __J_


	3. A Second Chance

The next day, at exactly 12:30, Susan got dressed. She didn't put on any makeup, and she didn't even try to style her hair; instead, she simply tied in in a ponytail. She decided to wear a blue denim dress that went a little past her knees with puffy shoulder-sleeves and a button-up front. For her shoes, it was hard to find anything that wasn't fancy, but she managed. She decided that from now on, she'd take life more seriously. No more parties.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When she got to the docks with her picnic basket in hand, Will was already there. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat when he saw her. He ran to greet her.

"So you _did _bring food! Aslan bless you," he marveled.

Susan laughed. "You had better be patient, or else."

"Oh, really? Or else what?" he challenged playfully.

"Or else you aren't getting any food."

Will gasped. "Gosh darnit, woman, gimme!" He grabbed for the picnic basket, which Susan held just out of reach.

Will frowned. "Drat. Oh well." He shrugged. Then he tried to take the picnic basket out of her hands, and Susan held it out of his reach again, this time edging away from him as she did so. She got closer and closer to the edge of the dock as Will got closer to her. Finally, she was one step away from being in the water. Neither of them noticed it.

"You'll have to catch—ah!" she screamed as she took that final step backwards. The basket landed o the dock, mere inches away from the water. Will ran over and grabbed the basket, bringing it away from the water's edge, the peered over the side of the dock, catching sight of Susan swimming in the ocean. Relieved, he offered her his hand.

She took it, and smirking, she pulled him down. He hit the water with a loud _SPLASH! _and Susan laughed as he came up, splashing and freaking out. He calmed down a few seconds later, though. He glared at Susan, then dropped the act and laughed along with her.

They got back up onto the dock and ate their lunch under the big tree nearby. Susan told him all about her and her siblings adventures in Narnia, and how much she missed it there, and how she wished she could go back.

Will nodded and said, "I suppose. You know, I've always wanted to start a family. Maybe we _could _go back to Narnia—you know, if there was a way from my world to your world, then there must be a way to get back home, right?"

Susan shrugged. "Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not." She closed her eyes and bit into her sandwich.

Will studied her carefully. "I have a magic bean that I've been waiting to use. It allows travel between worlds."

"Which would mean we could get back to Narnia," Susan realized. "Could we? I'm not so sure. How is that even possible?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know, exactly. But Narnia might be dead, you know. You can never tell with these kinds of things. If so, then we'll just go to the Enchanted Forest."

Susan nodded. "Alright. Where do people go when the die in Narnia?"

"They go to Aslan's Country. If you've lived in that world, at any point in your life, and you die, if you regret your sins, even subconsciously, then you get to go to Aslan's Country."

Susan started to get teary-eyed. "Oh, Will. I think that's where my family is."

Will gave her a hug. "It's okay. Do you want to go to that world? The Enchanted Forest, I mean. I suppose that if you went there, then when you died you could rejoin your family."

Susan nodded. "I like that idea. Let's get to it, then."

Will smiled. "Great. Let me see…" he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out something that resembled a clear bean of some kind. He threw it on the ground, and a green portal opened up.

Susan stared in surprise. "You expect me to jump through there?" she screamed increduosly.

Will held out is hand for her to take. "Well…yes, actually. I do."

Susan hesitated, but in the end, she took his hand and jumped with him through the portal.


End file.
